Coffee
by Lora-san
Summary: /A sorozat 1 része/ Spencer kávét iszik. Derek pedig nézi. (One-Shot, Bromance, Morgan x Reid.)


**Nos, első próbálkozás Criminal Minds témában, szóval így kezdjétek el olvasni. :)**

**Egyszerűen csak rákaptam mostanában erre a sorozatra, főleg Reidre *.* OMG! Az a férfi egy isten! :3 **

**Lora**

**(A Criminal Minds karakterek nem az enyémek, bármennyire is fájdalmas ez)**

* * *

Morgan figyelte, ahogy az ajkak meg-megrezdültek a szívószál körül. Ahogy hallatlan cuppanással egy pillanat alatt bezárultak a kis műanyagon, felszíva a barna folyadékot a papírpohárból. Ahogy pár kósza csepp utat talált a magának a kinti világ felé a csókolni való ajkakról.

De Morgan azonnal érezte a gyomrában a melegséget, amikor észrevette, hogy a kis cseppecskék nem menekülnek el a végzetük elől. Nem, mert a vékony, kissé húsos, valószínűleg isteni finom ajkak közül kicsusszant a rózsaszín nyelv, és lassan, szinte már kínzó lassúsággal lenyalta őket.

Derek nyelt egyet, és észrevétlenül megigazította az ölénél a nadrágot.

Aztán látta, ahogy vágyai álma beharapja ajkait, miközben morog magában. Oh, és Derek pontosan tudta, hogy miért.

A kiszemeltje mérges, amiért a BAU konyhájában az összes nagy csésze és bögre eltűnt. Természetesen puszta véletlenségből, nem mintha Morgannak bármi köze is lett volna a dologhoz...

A kis szépfiúnak emiatt - mivel utál üvegpohárból inni, és ez bizony köztudott -, el kellett mennie venni magának egy papírpoharas kávét, amit persze szívószállal együtt adnak.

Habár Morgannak fogalma sem volt, hogy miért nem vette le a másik a fedőt a pohárról, úgy gondolta, hogy biztos csak a ruházatát akarta óvni vele... A szoros farmert, ami úgy tapad a testéhez mintha oda lenne ragasztva... Ami úgy körbeöleli azt a markolni való, sexy, szinte már bűnre csábító kerek kis seggét...

A fehér inget, ami szinte már áttetsző, és Derek képtelen elhinni, hogy az egy ruhadarab... A piros kis pulóvert ami szintén ráfeszül a másik vékony karjaira... És Morgan tudta, óh, mennyire tudta, hogy ha a pulóver nem takarná el a kilátását a másik mellkasáról, akkor tökéletesen ki tudná venni a babarózsaszín, csókolni való mellbimbókat... Na meg a hozzá illő fekete nyakkendő...

Derek nyöszörgött.

Majd a tekintete újra utat talált a finom ajkakra, amiket kedve lett volna azonnal birtokba venni, de visszafogta magát. Ismét nyelt egyet, majd végignézte, ahogy a másik lassan felemeli a kezét, és beletúr a már így is kusza hajába. A barna tincsek csak még jobban szétkuszálódtak, habár ezt a másik ügynök nem vette észre.

Morgan figyelte, ahogy a karcsú, hosszú, gyönyörű ujjak megfogják a fehér szívószálat, és gyengéden megpörgetik azt. A műanyag egy egészen kicsi pillanatra szakadt csak el a hívogató ajkaktól, egészen addig amíg azokat a ficánkoló nyelv be nem nedvesítette újra. Amint az ajkak újra készen álltak, a szívószál újra visszatalált a helyére, mintha csak vonzaná őt a fiatal szája...

Derek hirtelen azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ő lehetne a szívószál helyében... hogy bárcsak ő lenne a másik szájában...

Morgan felnyögött, de a tekintete nem ingott meg.

Aztán a szépfiú ajkai előre mozdultak, és mélyet szívtak a szívószálon, és Dereknek egyből egy másik helyzet jutott az eszébe, ami még jobban feltüzelte a már így is lángoló testét. A barna, koffeinnel telített folyadék felkúszott a műanyagon, fel, egészen a másik szájába. Derek figyelte, ahogyan nyelés közben az ádámcsutka megmozdul, szinte kérlelve, hogy valaki vegye a szájába és lágyan szopogassa, harapdálja...

Észrevette azt is, hogy a fiatal ügynök mennyire élvezi az itala fogyasztását, mennyire örül, hogy lenyelheti az édes nedűt...

Derek megmarkolta a nadrágja szövetét a combjánál, és beharapta a száját belülről, nehogy kiadjon egy reszketeg sóhajt. Egy óvatlan pillanatában csak maga elé bámult, de aztán élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor egy másik arc csúszott be a látómezejébe.

\- Morgan? - csendült fel Spencer lágy, mégis könnyed hangja, ami zene volt a barna bőrű fülének.

Az ügynök ismét csak nyelt egyet, és megpróbált koncentrálni, hogy ne makogjon össze-vissza mint valami szerelmes kis fruska.

\- Mi az, Reid?

\- Hm, semmi. Csak nagyon bámultál, azt hittem van valami. - Rántotta meg a vállát, s emiatt a betűretlen inge kissé feljebb csúszott a hasánál.

Az egész egy ezredmásodperc alatt történ csupán, de az idősebb ügynök még így is meglátta Spencer fehér alhasát, ami simogatni való volt. A barna szemek csak úgy itták a látványt, ami egy lassított felvételként pergett le előttük.

\- Morgan?

\- Khm... igen? - álcázta a nyögését egy köhögéssel, és megpróbált a másik arcára nézni, nem pedig annak hihetetlenül áramvonalas, már már túlzottan vékony testére... Ami még így is őrjítő volt.

\- Jól érzed magad? - kérdezte a fiatal srác, összevont szemöldökkel. - Ha nem, szólhatok Hotchnak... - emelte fel hirtelen a kezét, és a tenyerét a másik férfi homlokára tette -, nem lehet, hogy lázas vagy? Tudod az emberek közül 76%-a mutatja a legtöbb lázra utaló tüneteket, és 22% az, aki csak néhányat, de mindössze 2%, aki semmit sem produkál? Ők általában egyszerűen csak elájulnak, vagy összeesnek, de...

\- Reid. - Suttogta a még mindig az érintés hatása alatt álló Morgan. - Nyugi. Nincs lázam.

\- Biztos? Mert a tekinteted kissé ködös, és ha baj van akkor...

\- Nincs baj, kölyök. - Mosolygott, majd gyorsan felállt, és elsétált a fiú mellől.

Spencer csak megrántotta a vállát, és visszaindult a helyére. Amikor leült, még hallotta Derek mély hangját.

\- Lemegyek pár dologért, hozzak neked még kávét, szépfiú? - kérdezte, és örült, hogy a hangjából semmi hátsószándék nem hallatszott ki.

Morgan idegességében gyorsan nyelt egyet, de Spencer mosolygó ajkai egyből jobb kedvre derítették.

\- Igen, azt megköszönném...

\- Ok.

Ahogy Derek elsétált, és beszállt a liftbe, örömittasan belebokszolt a levegőbe. És igen Morgan egyre jobban biztos volt benne.

Hogy mennyire imádja a kávét, és a szívószálat, főleg a másik ajkai között.

Na meg természetesen Spencer Reidet.

* * *

**Aww~ Olyan kis husik együtt. :3 I love you, Reid! :3333**

**Köszi az olvasást.**

**Lora**


End file.
